nightmairs and daydreams
by duckmadgirl
Summary: molly has returned home from her latest tour of afghan. after meeting old friends molly feels on top of the world. then everything goes wrong. this story follows what happens when molly returns home and the nightmares she faces and the happier daydreams language same as in the show. THIS IS A STAND ALONE STORY and nothing to do with any of my other stories :) please R&R
1. the long return home

**this is my latest fan fic. I haven't been writing in a while. hope you like it. as always all rights remain with tony grounds and the bbc.**

Molly was on her way home from her latest tour. She had been stationed out in afghan. Again. It had been one hell of a tour. She had met some old friends including Katy. Whom she had met when she was on basic training. They had a blast and added some points to the scores. Molly for going out with Charles a captain. Molly had found out that Katy had got engaged to a flight Lieutenant

She arrived at Brize Norton and looked around. She could see that everyone was so happy to have their loved ones back safe and she just was so sad inside and she didn't want to be there. One moment she was having the best tour ever with 2 section and seeing Katy again then it all went to shit. They were only supposed to be support for the ANA.

Charles was waiting for her. He had squared it with her parents that he would pick her up from Brize Norton and go to Bath for a few days and then back to London so she could see her family.

"Molly!" he called

"Hello" she mumbled

"Molly? What's happened? What's wrong? "

Molly couldn't keep her composure any longer. She had been putting on a brave face since she had left Bastian. She broke down in tears and sobs. Charles enveloped her in to his arms. She just wanted to be held by him she felt safe in his arms as he tried to sooth her and calm her down. She felt so small in his arms

Charles went and got molly a hot chocolate from the crappy machine in the terminal, and added some of the brandy he had in a hip flask. In fact it was mostly brandy. Molly looked like she needed it.

Molly mumbled a thank you and sniffed

"What happened out there" Charles asked

"Katy" molly whispered

"Your friend from basic?"

Molly nodded. "There was an IED … I tried to get to her… but I couldn't and now she is dead."

Molly began to sob again

"Oh molly" Charles pulled molly close and just held her "it wasn't your fault you can't blame yourself"


	2. the long goodbye

Molly was spending time in Bath with Charles. She turned up out of the blue. She had been back home and had had a total breakdown. It was too noisy in London and crowded. Molly felt like she couldn't breathe. Bath was much more peaceful. She somehow felt safer there, with Charles. It was an escape as he knew what she was going through.

It was the day of Katy's funeral. Charles was worried that if molly went then she would be a complete mess, judging from the way she was at Brize, but he knew he couldn't stop her. He went with her for moral support. He knew that she would need it.

They took their seats at the back of the small church. The coffin was brought in draped in the union flag with her army cap and poppy wreath neatly layer on top. It was carried by members of her section. Followed by her fiancé.

As Katy's Fiancé got up do deliver the eulogy molly couldn't contain her grief any longer. She got up and bolted out of the church and just ran. She didn't care where she ran to so long as she was away from this place. Charles stood up and apologised on molly's behalf and ran out after her. She hadn't gone far when Charles caught up with her. Fighting against her fists and struggles he enveloped her in to his arms and held her

"Shhhh its ok it's me" he said stroking her hair and holding her close

"I can't do it, I can't back please don't make me go back" molly said sobbing

"It's ok we will go to the pub and wait for the others. If you are sure"

Charles pulled molly close and brushed the tears off her cheek. They walked to the small pub where the wake was being held. It was about another 10 minutes before everyone else arrived. Molly went over to Katy's mum and fiancé

"Excuse me, my name is molly, I was friends with Katy, we met on basic training. I was the medic on the operation when she was killed. I am sooo sorry for what happened I couldn't get to her I feel like it was all my fault. And I am sorry for earlier in the church" molly stammered and gabbled

"Oh sweetie it wasn't your fault. No one could have saved her. She was dead as soon as she stepped on the mine." Katy's mum hugged her..

Molly walked back over to where Charles was standing talking to one of the corporals who was in charge of Katy's section


	3. arguments

Molly was back in bath, she and Charles were getting ready to go to London to visit molly's family and celebrate jades birthday. Molly was waiting on the platform of the local train station, they had decided to get the train as driving in to London had become a nightmare. Charles was getting the tickets, when just then a freight train went through the station and molly couldn't cope. The noise the train made going through was loud and took her back to afghan. She hid behind a bench and curled up in a ball trying to block out the sound.

"Got them" Charles said as he walked out on to the platform. Where he spotted molly cowering and shaking behind the bench "molly what's happened what's wrong. Molly was mumbling incoherently to herself.

"Oh molly" he said sitting on the floor next to her and pulling her close. "It's ok you are safe it was just a freight train going through. Just breathe. In through the nose, out through the mouth,"

Eventually molly calmed down and her breathing was back to normal. Just in time for their train to arrive

"Come on molly" Charles took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet.

Molly managed to close her eyes on the train. And she woke with a start. Another one of her symptoms was she didn't like not knowing where she was. Charles was also dozing softly.

"You alright molls"

"Where are we" molly asked panicked

"It's alright. We are just coming in to kings cross" he smiled.

They had to get another train, Charles had decided against the tube and opted for the over ground as molly could see exactly where she was. They arrived at the family home with a few hours to spare.

"I can't do this…" molly cried as they were walking up the stairs.

"Shhhh yes you can. You will be fine. Do it for you sister at least."

Molly managed to get through the party without having a panic attack. She did get a bit on edge when her siblings set of party poppers and a party cannon over jade and the cake but Charles held her hand and managed to calm her down.

They had checked in to a local hotel. Belinda was against it as family didn't stay in a hotel, but Charles explained that molly was suffering from PTSD and it might upset her if she scared her brothers and sisters as she would wake up screaming.

Molly awoke after having a really vivid nightmare. She awoke with a start shivering and dripping with sweat. She had woken Charles up with her thrashing about. Obviously trying to run away from something or someone. Charles thought. He took her in his arms and calmed her down.

"I think you need to talk to someone about this, someone who knows how to help you"

"I am fine it was just a bad dream. I aint going to no shrink."

"Molly we both know it is not just bad dreams. They are full on night terrors, plus you were cowering from that freight train, jumpy with the party poppers. This is PTSD.

"Charles I said I am fine just leave it"

"I have made you an appointment at Headley court "

Molly couldn't take this she exploded at Charles throwing insults at him.

"You BARSTAD I HATE you what did you do that for. Why can't you keep your nose out of my business and leave me ALONE!"


	4. makeing up

Molly woke up feeling heart broken. She hated rowing with Charles he was her rock and she needed more and more of late. She could feel that he was not next to her. She sighed and heard the shower and could see him through the gap in the door.

Molly walked over to the en suit and wrapped her arms around Charles from behind.

"I am sorry" she cried

"I know you are" he said turning to kiss her." you coming in" he continued with a wicked glint in his eye and he smiled. Nodding towards the steaming shower. Taking molly's hand he pulled her in after him and she giggled. She wrapped herself around him to stop herself from slipping ass Charles lifted her up. Her lips not leaving his.

Charles turned off the shower and carried her back in to the bedroom and lay her on the bed gently. He lay next to her and started to nuzzle her neck. They spent a happy morning in each other's arms forgetting last night's arguments and events

"You were right Charles. I have been such a cow lately. I will go see this shrink" molly said breaking the silence.

Charles gently kissed her. "only if you are ready."

 **sorry its a short one. hope you enjoy please read and review many thanks duck mad girl xx**


	5. the beginning of something new

It had been a few weeks since the incident in the hotel in London. Molly was still staying with Charles in Bath and going to her parents of a weekend. She still didn't want to expose her siblings to the night terrors she was having as she usually woke up a mess. Anyway Charles made her feel safe and Bath was relaxing and calming.

Today was the day molly was due at Headley court to see one of the counsellors, she was bricking it. She hated talking about her life and how shit it was, she proved that on the first stage of her training when that corporal leach made her do that ice breaker. She hated spilling her guts to a total stranger. She was supposed to be tough. But she kept on telling herself how much she needed to do this. What she hated more than spilling her guts was how much she was hurting the people she loved and how much she had pushed Charles away.

Charles drove them to Headley court. And they sat in the waiting room. The friendly receptionist informed them that the clinic was running half an hour behind so there would be a delay in the appointments. They sat down in the bright and airy waiting room. Thankfully they weren't waiting too much longer that there appointment time when a voice came from behind.

"Private Molly Dawes RAMC" came the friendly voice "my name is Dr Newman who was a friendly looking woman in her mid 30's. Charles kissed molly who then proceeded to follow the doctor to her office

Dr Newman's office was bright and welcoming, there was a comfortable looking settee and arm chair by the big window looking over the grounds, there was also some bean bags in the corner and an old fashioned desk with two equally old looking chairs.

"Take a seat where you feel the most comfortable"

Molly sat on the settee and curled up and pulled her feet up, then quickly remembered where she was and put them on the floor again.

"Sorry" she mumbled slightly embarrassed

Dr Newman smiled "it's alright molly if you feel comfortable like that then please sit like that"

They talked for the allotted hour. About Smurf, Katy, Charles and Bashera. And how molly felt responsible for ruining the lives of all these people. Smurf and Katy's deaths, Charles not being allowed to serve aboard on active duty again. Bashera being taken away from her family and life as she knew it.

Dr Newman asked to see molly in a few weeks' time and gave her some breathing exercises to help with the anxiety. Molly already felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Dr Newman escorted her back to the waiting room.

"How did it go" Charles said greeting molly with a kiss

"Good she has really started to get me to the bottom of my demons".

"That's fantastic."

"Sorry I have been such a cow"

They arrived back in Bath in time for some late lunch early tea. Molly wasn't very hungry, she just lay on the sofa with a hot chocolate.

"Are you ok Molly?"

"Yeah I will be. Today just brought up some long forgotten ghosts"

"I know, it will be hard. But you have to do it if you are to get over this."

He lifted Molly's head so he could sit down and molly cuddled up to him resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did I deserve you, boss man?"

"I love you Molly Dawes."

Charles scooped her up and kissed her. Molly giggled as they made their way upstairs

Their clothes lay discarded on the bedroom floor

 **thank you for sticking with this story please read and review so I know you are all enjoying it. as always all rights remain with Tony Grounds and the BBC.**


	6. holiday romance

Molly awoke to the sun streaming in through the crack in the curtain. She looked over at Charles who was still asleep next to her. She had hit the jackpot a few short years ago she was in a dead end job with a shit life and a shit boyfriend who would have it off with anyone in a skirt. And now she had a boyfriend who would do anything for her and well respected job.

She snuggled down in to Charles and traced over the scar that was a prominent reminder of that day on her first tour when everything went tango uniform very quickly and she had almost lost him. Charles caught her hand and kissed it.

"Morning" he gasped and pulled molly close and kissed her. "

Let's go away for a few days"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have booked a couple of weeks in a little seaside town in Devon"

"When? Where? Why?"

"Well we leave today we are going to a place called Ilfracombe and you need a break."

"Well come on then lazy I need to pack"

They set off after lunch and it took just over 2 hours to get down to Devon and to their hotel, which was a small little place overlooking a small bay and a short walk from the centre of the town.

They left their belongings in their room and went to explore around the town and get something to eat. They stopped at a charming little chip shop/restaurant. Charles had fish and chips and molly who wasn't a fan of fish had a cheese burger. When their food arrived molly laughed at the size of the fish that was on the plate

"That's massive, it could feed 2 section for a month"

"You are joking. Remember that day, the 50 sausage challenge"

"Yeah you are probably right "

They ate in silence for a while,

"This fish tastes really fresh and tasty, you sure you don't want to try any?"

"Nah fish makes me ill. These chips are to die for"

They finished their meal and walked on to one of the beaches by a theatre with some good looking shows on whist they were there. There was also a little public house opposite so they decided to go and get a drink,

"Evening folks what can I get you" the jolly looking man behind the bar greeted them as they approached

"I'll have a pint of cider please and molls?"

"'I'll have a apple tizer please"

"That will be £5.60" the bar man said preparing there drinks.

"Thanks mate" Charles took the drinks over to where molly was sitting

They spent a happy few days sightseeing and exploring the surrounding area. Molly didn't like the water train they went on in Lynton however it was the only way down the gorge without going down a hill as steep as hell. However she did like the zoo that they went to and the farm where she got to feed baby lambs and see lots of cute animals. She made a promise to bring her siblings down when she finally learned to drive.

On their last night Charles pulled molly on to the beach by the hotel to watch the sun set. He packed a packed and sneaked a bottle of bubbly.

On the beach he got down on one knee and took molly's hand and stroked it with his thumb

"Molly…"

"Charles what are you doing you prize twat"

"Molly… will you marry me?"

"w…w…what … yes"

Charles placed a small elegant diamond on her finger and kissed her.

They watched the sun set, sat with their fingers intertwined. Molly smiled she felt the happiest she had felt in a long while …

 **thanks for reading please please read and review so I know you are reading**

 **duckmadgirl xx**


	7. Chapter 7 part one

Molly and Charles had been back in Bath for a few weeks since there romantic getaway. She and Charles were waiting in the marks and spencer café in Bath city centre, for her mum and sister who were supposed to be coming over for the day but jade had text her telling her that that there coach from Stratford was on time but their change at Victoria was late.

Charles who had been ordering the drinks a hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows for her double expresso for him. He stared at her for a while until she noticed him. He carried the drinks over. And put them on the table.

"What you looking at" molly blushed

"Nothing, just I am so proud of you" he said planting a kiss on her head

"What for?"

"Everything conquering your PTSD and fears"

Just then molly's family came crashing in to the café molly slid down in her cringing

"There she is MOLLS!" Belinda called across the room.

"Hi-i-i-I mum" molly said hugging her mother

"Nice rock sis" jade nodded towards molly's left hand

"What…oh…" Belinda's face fell when she spotted the ring

"I was going to tell you mum. I… just haven't had chance

Charles went off to get more drinks so molly could talk to her family

"So how is everyone" molly asked

"Same old really. Dad is still being a complete bell-end

Molly laughed when Charles approached with the drinks and some cakes as well.

"WICKED" jade exclaimed and tucked in to the chocolate muffin

They all talked for a while and molly enjoyed herself. She was still a little jumpy especially when there was a noise she couldn't explain like one off the baby highchairs crashing to the floor or someone crashing the clean load of cups on to the stand. Charles and molly dropped her mum and sister off at the coach station so they could get there on time, then they went to their favourite eatery

"Can you take me to Headley court tomorrow?" molly asked out of the blue.

"Ok sure molls are you alright"

"Yeah just remembered about my appointment and I do need to talk to Dr Newman, I still don't feel confident on my own and with strange unexplained noises"

Molly and Charles arrived at Headley court and sat down they arrived with plenty of time to spare. They sat down in the designated waiting room to wait for molly's name to be called.

"How about next month" Charles said out of the blue

"What for?" molly

"To get married of course"

"That's soon real soon can we talk about it later" molly replied as her name was called by the doctor.

Molly followed doctor Newman to her office.

"how are you today molly"

"fine… I think" molly replied

" ok what seems to be the problem"

"Well I still get jumpy at loud unexplained noises and I just don't feel right I can't explain and we will work through it"

Molly talked for what seemed like ages and Dr Newman listened. When molly had finished Dr Newman spoke.

"Molly I am afraid that is not something I can help you with. You need to talk to Charles. I can help you with the anxiety. Just remember when you feel like everything is getting on top of you remember the 5, 4,3,2,1 technique we talked about"

Molly nodded and said thank you and made another appointment for a few weeks' time. She walked out to where Charles was waiting

"Charles we need to talk…"

 **thanks for sticking with it. please please please read and review you thoughts are very helpful. duckmadgirl x**


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

They waited till they got home at least it would be private, they didn't fancy this conversation in the middle of Headley court.

"You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?"

Molly shied away from Charles arms

"I said THINK I don't know if I am or not"

"Even so why didn't you tell me."

"I was scared ok" molly yelled "SOMETIMES I GET SCARED OK. I was scared you would leave me."

"Oh molly" Charles sighed "come hear" he held out his hand and pulled her close. "I would never leave you. I love you"

Molly smiled "do you really mean that" she said weakly

"Yes"

He lifted molly's head so their eyes met

"Have you seen the doctor?"

"No"

"you need to to be sure"

 **I know it is short but I thought the other half was getting long. Enjoy :)**


	9. baby blues

Molly was sat on the edge of the bed. She wasn't pregnant. She was relived in one sense she wasn't ready for all of this. However Charles had been so excited at the thought of becoming a farther again.

Molly heard the front door open and shut again.

"Molly we're back. Molly?" Charles called

However molly stayed silent she didn't want anyone right now. She herd Charles come up the stairs.

"Molly?" he came in to the bedroom "oh molly what's happened"

"I…I… I'm not pregnant" molly said with tears in her eyes.

"oh molly. It doesn't matter"

"But I thought that you wanted this"

"Yes it would have been amazing to have another little one but I don't care about that so long as I have you" and he planted a kiss her on her head. "Come on those chips are getting cold and Sam is dyeing to see you"

Molly followed Charles down the stairs and in to the kitchen where Sam was munching on his fish bites and chips. Somehow Sam always cheered her up. It was probably as he reminded her of her siblings.

"Hello molly" he said with a mouth full of chips.

"Hey mister what have we said about talking with your mouth full"

"Sorry daddy"

"'ow we doin' scamp "molly said ruffling his hair

"How come we have him this week end I thought it was Rebecca's week with him"

"It should be but she got invited to a last minute hen do in Blackpool"

Charles handed molly her chips and sat down at the table.

"She can't keep changing her mind about when you can have him."

"I know and I won't let her" Charles smiled.

Molly was putting Sam to bed when Charles came in.

"Nighty night scamp, do you want a story"

"I want molly to read me one. She makes all the voices funny" said Sam

"Fine" said Charles mock hurt and trying to tickle Sam

Molly stuck her tongue out playfully at Charles and giggled. "Which story do you want then trouble."

"Gruffalo … Gruffalo …Gruffalo" Sam chanted

"What again" and Sam nodded "oh alright then"

Molly picked up the book

"Ahem." Molly put on a deep spooky sounding voice " A mouse took a stroll through the deep dark wood a fox saw the mouse and the mouse looked good…"

Sam kept joining in with a sing-song voice and giggling.

"Hey you who's reading this story" Sam giggled and hid under the quilt as molly started to tickle him.

Molly kissed Sam goodnight and went down stairs and in to the kitchen where Charles was making a drink.

"Tea?"

"Yes please I am gasping"

Charles smiled and handed her a steaming hot mug of tea. And they went and watched a film on the telly.

"Sam asleep?"

"Like a log"

Charles smiled and they snuggled up on the sofa together. Molly soon fell asleep on Charles' arm so Charles lifted her up and carried her up the stairs and tucked her in. she stirred softly as Charles got in next to her and snuggled up to him.

 **thanks for reading please read and review you opinions are important to me. thanks again Duckmadgirl x I do NOT own the Gruffalo all rights belong to** **Julia Donaldson (author)**


	10. wedding bells

Molly had taken a trip to a bridal warehouse Clarence event in Tamworth. She had read about it on Facebook in a link that one of her friends sent her. She had seen her dream dress in the shop that had organised the sale but it was far too expensive. She was hopping that it was in the sale.

She had taken her mum, Nan and sister with her. Or rather Nan had driven them all there. She had taken them along for moral support and guidance. Jade and Belinda seamed to make a b line for the bling-a-fied poufy dresses that looked great but were a little too much like what the old molly would have chosen, she wanted, something more elegant and classy.

She spotted her dream dress the one she had fallen in love with in the boutique in Bath. She hadn't tried it on as she saw it in the window and the price tag to go with in and hastily walked away from the shop, they wanted over £1500 just for the dress however in the warehouse sale it was only £400 and the bonus was it was her size so she took it to the dressing room to try it on.

As she walked out of the dressing room area he mother gasped

"Oh molly you look lovely" she said dabbing at her eye

"You look like a princess" nan chimed in

Jade who was texting her mates by this point looked up from her phone

"Wow sis you look propa nice"

"This is the one" molly smiled

Their next job was to find jade's bridesmaid dress. Molly let jade choose the dress so long as the colour was dark green. Jade managed to find a mini dress that she liked and was in the right size and colour. Belinda brought jades dress on the pretext that she could use it for the high school prom later in the year.

Once the dresses had been paid for Nan drove in to the town and the three of them spent a happy few hours shopping. And Nan dropped molly off at the train station. The rest of the Dawes clan were staying in a bed and breakfast as it was a long drive back to London but molly wanted to get home to Charles.

Molly caught the first train that came along. It did mean that she had 2 change overs one in Birmingham and then one at Bristol temple meads. It did mean that she would be traveling for over 2 hours but she didn't know if there would be a faster service. She rang Charles once she got on the train at Bristol.

"I am just leaving Bristol can you come pick us up from bath spa please it should be around 15 minutes.

Charles arrived around 20 minutes after molly and he could see molly at the entrance of the station looking quite pissed off and anxious. He braced himself as molly had spotted the car and stormed over

"Where were you?" she demanded

"Molly I am sorry but you know how long it takes to get hear from home and they have roadworks all over the place." And he tried to hug molly but she shied away, she was still annoyed even though she could see his point.

"are you hungry?"

"Nah not really. I had a big lunch and crisps and chocolate on the train form Birmingham to Bristol"

"come on then lets get home


	11. cold feet

It was 5 am and molly was in Bath she couldn't sleep. The wedding was in two weeks. Charles had booked a stunning stately home for the day, molly had her dress and all the invitations had been sent out and they had all the replies back.

However molly was feeling uneasy about it all. Although she loved Charles she still felt that she was no good for him. She was from a dead end counsel estate in east London with few qualifications to her name and until quite recently had been mouthy and quite happy to get in to a fight with anyone for no reason what so ever. And he, well he was a well-dressed privately educated commissioned officer from a so called better class town and family.

Charles was still asleep in the bed next to her she slowly edged out as not to wake him and got dressed in the bathroom. She left a note on the pillow next to him and crept out of the house. Big fat tears rolling down her cheeks as she did.

 **LONDON 3PM**

"MOLLY where the HELL are you?, I have been worried sick. You run off in the dead of night. WHAT the FUCK were you thinking?"

It was pouring with rain and molly was in town on the phone to Charles. His voice sounded closer not like he was in Bath. Molly span round and saw Charles drenched in front of her. She looked at him but couldn't look at him directly in his eyes.

"And another thing… why did you leave this behind?" He held out the engagement ring that she had left on the pillow earlier that morning

"I can't do it. I can't marry you"

"Why?"

"you are too good for me. I have seen the way that people look at me when we are out together. They think I am a gold digger in bath or some sort of escort up hear. I can't do it."

"molly I don't care what people think and you shouldn't ether. I LOVE you for YOU. I couldn't care less where you come from or who your family are. They make you, you."

"really" molly replied with big tears rolling down her face

Charles placed his hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb stroking her face.

"really" he said and placed the ring back on her finger.

"I love you molly…james." He said as he kissed her.


	12. going to the chaple

Molly awoke in the biggest softest 4 poster bed she has ever slept in. The whole wedding party were staying at the country hotel where molly was to marry Charles. They had put the set back of the previous week behind them.

There was a knock at the door and in walked Belinda and jade with Nan bringing up the rear.

"'ear molls this 'otel aint half posh" said Belinda with her heavy east end accent ever more present.

Molly smiled "'ave they chucked dad out yet or what" she knew full well that he was passed out after getting trolleyed last night

"Don't be mean. He 'ad a bath last night and everything"

"And what colour was the water then." Nan chimed in.

They all laughed when there was another knock at the door

"Room service"

Molly opened the door and a waiter came pushing a trolley with hot pastries a smart jug of orange juice and a bottle of Champaign.

"Madam I was asked to give you this."

The waiter handed molly a rich cream envelope with her name on in Charles' swirly handwriting. Molly took the letter in to the en suite and left her family tucking in to the breakfast. She wanted to read this letter in private.

The letter read

Dear molly

Today is the day we say I Do. I can't wait for you to become my wife.

I have loved you since we first met on the tarmac at Brize Norton

Yesterday we arrived as two separate people and tomorrow we leave as

Two lives intertwined

See you at the alter

All my love Charles

Xxx

Molly was in tears by the end of the letter. She wiped her eyes and went out in to the main area of the suite.

"Every fink alright love," her mum called.

"fine mum" she called back "'ear I hope u have saved me some."

Over the next few hours people came and went. First who tied molly's hair back in to a low off centre bun and then the makeup artist arrived to do molly and the rest of the bridal party's makeup. By 2 o'clock molly was in her dress and ready to go downstairs.

"Where is dad, I was supposed to be downstairs by now."

"Calm down molls we will go down and wait for him and your mum will go and get him" her Nan said. "Anyway isn't it traditional for the bride to be late."

"he is probs still passed out" jade said coming up having darkened her eye liner.

Molly eventually went downstairs without her dad. She swore that she was going to kill him. How could he miss her wedding? She walked down the aisle with her mother and sister accompanying her.

"Hi" she whispered to Charles as she reached the top.

"Ditto" Charles replied

The wedding ceremony and the meal afterwards went by in a blur. The evening party was much better and molly enjoyed the dancing. Then she and Charles were called to the floor for the first dance. Then their song was played. The one when molly knew for the first time she was truly madly deeply in love with Captain James

"Happy" Charles whispered

"on top of the world." Molly replied kissing him

And with 2 section invading the dance floor singing the chorus for the song out of key and tune, nobody noticed molly and Charles sneak out

 **thank you for sticking with this story. I hope you like it this is the last chapter and my last fanfic until after I have graduated uni.**

 **please read rate and review my story**

 **duck mad girl xoxoxo**


End file.
